


over a beer bottle

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Team Bonding, Truth or Dare, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to say I Love You #5: over a beer bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	over a beer bottle

"So, if I am understanding this game correctly, we each take turns either asking the others deeply personal or embarrassing questions or demanding they perform some sort of embarrassing or idiotic act?"

John grinned at Teyla, the boyish grin that seemed to drop ten years off his age in one decisive flash of teeth.

"Yep," he said, "a dare. Hence the name. Truth or Dare."

"And what is the purpose of this game," she asked.

"Well," John drawled, "it's supposed to be fun but if you want a boring reason, it helps promote team togetherness and fosters camaraderie. Ronon's new to the team and this will be beneficial for us. Plus, y'know, we're all benched for the next week and I know I could do with blowing off some steam."

John knew as soon as Teyla sighed that she was on board and patted the space on the floor between him and Rodney, handing her a beer as she crossed her legs gracefully.

"Ladies first," he motioned at Teyla to spin the empty bottle on the floor.

Teyla narrowed her eyes. "I have heard of this game," she warned. "Does it not involve kissing? I will not be kissing any of you tonight."

"No kissing," John promised. "Just team bonding. Now spin."

The bottle landed on John who unsurprisingly opted for a dare.

"Fine," Teyla sighed. "I dare you to go to the bathroom and wash out the hair product in your hair before rejoining us."

John looked utterly betrayed and Teyla smiled benignly at him. It was always wise to take the opportunity to remind the Colonel never to underestimate her. "Come on, John," she smiled. "It's just team bonding."

Grumbling, John disappeared into the bathroom and reappeared a minute later with his hair wet and flat against his head, all except three stubborn cowlicks that sat at attention, poking in all directions and lending him a sleepy, just awoken innocence.

Ronon laughed so hard that Rodney had to pound him on the back as his beer went down the wrong hole. His laughter tailed off as John's spin of the bottle landed in him. John grinned wickedly.

"OK Chewie, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ronon challenged. "Hit me with your worst."

John made a show of thinking about it, drawing it out until even Rodney was rolling his eyes. "Fine, fine," he said. "Ronon, I dare you to eat a spoonful of cinnamon."

"What?" Rodney snapped. "No, absolutely not. Do you have any idea how unsafe that is? It can cause asthma attacks and lung problems and - oh my God he's doing it." Rodney threw his hands up in the air as Ronon ignored him and gamely tucked into his spoonful of cinnamon.

And OK, the face he made when he realised it wasn't as easy as it looked and started to gag most of it back up was pretty funny. But still, Rodney would like it made clear that he laughed only out of camaraderie.

"I'm gonna get you back for that Sheppard," Ronon growled as he came back from cleaning his mouth out. "Just you wait."

Ronon was urging the bottle to stop on Sheppard but it skidded right past him, past Teyla and landed on...McKay. Ronon grinned. He could work with this.

"What's it gonna be McKay, truth or dare?"

Rodney gulped. "Uh, truth?"

"McKay!" "Rodney!" Teyla and John's voices harmonised their disappointment.

"Alright, alright, dare then. Although how watching me drop an icecube down my top or drink a shot of vinegar will help us bond I have no idea."

"Good ideas McKay," Ronon said, "but I think I want to dare you to sit on the lap of the person opposite you and make out with them for sixty seconds."

Rodney looked between Ronon and John - who was sitting opposite McKay in their loose four person circle - with a confused frown. "Who taught you the phrase making out anyway?" Rodney asked.

"Quit stalling, McKay," Ronon heckled. "Or aren't you brave enough?"

Teyla's laughter rang out like a bell as Rodney straightened his back and moved towards John. Ronon grinned. This was gonna be good, he thought. Not only would he get to embarrass Rodney, he'd get his revenge on John too. It was win, win and - holy shit, McKay was going for it.

Ronon watched with shock as Rodney clambered his way on to John's lap and dived into a kiss that looked hot and filthy and perfect. John's hands rested easily on McKay's waist as he opened up to the kiss and it took Ronon about five seconds of watching them to realise that he might have been missing a key piece of information in his plan.

"They're together?" he whined to Teyla.

Teyla's musical laugh was answer enough.

"Nobody bothered to tell me."

"Perhaps that is why Colonel Sheppard felt this game might be beneficial?" she smiled.

Ronon huffed and went to grab another beer from John's fridge as the two men continued to make out on the floor. "You can stop that you know," he swatted at John's ridiculous hair as he walked past. "It's been more than a minute."

John laughed as he and Rodney broke apart. "Love you too, McKay," he said with a grin. "Now, more beer and more spinning!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: How Ronon finds out ;)


End file.
